Strange Angels
by Niknakz93
Summary: When the brothers come across a kind of angel Cas never even knew existed anymore, life takes a turn for the weird. But just who are these strange angels... and can they be trusted, even when all the legends tell them to run-? Both boys/OCs R
1. Mysteries

**Strange Angels**

_"Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places I didn't want to go"_

Thunder- Boys Like Girls

xXx

Dean opened his eyes with a groan, his head pounding like a non-stop rock concert. He lay there a moment on the hard surface, then raised a hand to his forehead.

Where was he-?

He sat up with another groan, then looked around- it was dark, and he was in the middle of a field it seemed, and as he stood up, it was confirmed. But-? He frowned now as he remembered-

He and Sam had been on the way to Nevada for a little break for the first time in so long. He'd been ready to hustle some poker and bag a few girls for the night. Then it started to rain as they drove, Sam fast asleep and the music on low.

Dean remembered now- they had stopped for no reason, and he didn't dare open the hood and expose the engine to the torrential downpour, so, with a heavy heart for his baby, he nodded off too.

Then he'd opened his eyes and found himself here. Wherever here was. The Impala wasn't in sight, and now as he yelled. 'Sam!' his brother wasn't either.

Had they been ambushed-?

He pulled out his mobile and snarled. 'Oh come on!' as he found the battery dead. Dean put it away, then ran a hand through his damp hair. What the hell was going on-?

Dean sighed in defeat now, then spotted an old dirt road to his relief, he stepped forwards and followed it into the night.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes with a jolt, sitting up- what the hell-? Where was every-?

He got to his feet and looked around- he was on the outskirts of a stretch of woods or forest. The last thing he remembered was nodding off against the Impala window, on their way to Nevada.

Was this some kind of joke Dean was pulling? Leave him there for a bit and watch his reaction? He didn't put it past him, but this time it felt different.

He sighed, then pulled out his mobile- no battery. but-? He could have swore he charged it up before leaving the motel room.

This wasn't making sense...

_'Sam?'_

Sam turned now as Castiels voice and said. 'Cas! Man am I glad to see you! What the hells going on? Where's Dean?' Cas frowned. 'You didn't call me?' Sam shook his head, then Cas suddenly looked alert, then pulled out his blade saying. 'We're not alone.' Sam understood. 'Angels?'

Cas frowned. 'I'm not sure...'

_'Cas-?' _

Castiel lowered it now, then frowned. 'Dean?'

Dean walked forwards now, then frowned._ 'Sam? Cas?'_

Sam sighed in relief, then said. 'What happened?' As Dean reached the pair, he frowned at Cas and said. 'Did you zap us?' Cas shook his head, frowning. 'You two called me to come here.' He looked at Sam, who snorted and said. 'I didn't call you.' Cas pulled out his phone, then showed him the last caller identity, making Sam frown. It was his number... but-?

Dean nodded now. 'Something weirds going on.'

* * *

They found the Impala further up the road, much to Deans relief, who hugged the car, swearing he'd never leave her again.

As they drove down the road, Sam asked Cas.

'You said it was angels?'

Cas nodded with a frown. 'It was. I think.' Dean scoffed. 'Just see if they have pearly white wings and a freaking harp. Don't forget the halo while you're at it.' Castiel frowned. 'Halo-?'

Sam sighed now, then said. 'Well how the hell did we end up like that-? Like something moved us...' Castiel frowned. 'It had the mark of an angel... but...'

Dean frowned now. 'What?' Castiel shook his head.

_'Doesn't matter. I must be imagining things.'_

_

* * *

_

When they reached the next town, they found out they were in Virginia. No where near Nevada now.

They had been moved after all, and all three were confused- there were no sulfur, no tracks, no clues, nada.

The next morning, the brothers were sat at a table in a diner, Sam on his laptop, Dean stuffing his face as per usual. Sam frowned now as he saw a man reading a newspaper, then said. 'Dean-' he turned and looked at the back of the paper.

The man scowled and went. 'Hey!' as Dean nabbed if of him, he smiled, then gave him the paper back, keeping the page he needed under the table, which he unfolded and set out on the table.

'"Towns guardian angels go rogue?'" Sam read, an eyebrow. He and Dean read an article on how people had seen "angels" in the sky" making their children better and crops to grow. But recently, things had taken a bad turn, and people were dying as well as animals. Like some angel of Death had struck them down.

The brothers noticed one thing- all the victims were of simliar age- their early to middle twenties.

'Rogue angel?' Sam suggested, nodding at the titleand Dean stared at the page. 'Well... whatevers doing all this, it sure ain't cherubiccy.' Sam frowned. 'Is that even a word?' Dean shrugged, then said. 'It is now.'

Now Sam groaned and realized, closing his eyes as he remembered. 'I've just realized where we are...' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Do share (!)'

Sam sighed. 'Angelus Urbs.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?' Sam sighed again. 'It's Latin for "Angel City" or "Urbs de Angelus" if you want to be specific- City of angels. I never thought this place was actually real...'

Dean gaped now, then said. 'Right. We're out of here. Come on!'

Sam chuckled, then said. 'No way! This place is fascinating! They say an Archangel crashed from the Heavens upon this town that was so barren and devoid of the right nutrients needed to grow crops and when they healed him, the angel brought this place to life. The women became fertile and life flourished. At least... that's what the legend says... it's hard to know what the actual version is. I saw a documentary of this place on TV once. It-'

_'Sounds like a load of made up crap if you ask me.'_

Sam sighed. 'The point is Dean, is that people around here believe it, don't diss them.' Dean laughed now, then said incredulously. 'You had an angel ride your ass right into Hell! And now you're gushing like a little girl over pixies?'

Sam scowled. 'I'm just talking about the history. This place goes back years, mixing old with new.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Ok Professor, skip the lecture. What's killing people? Angels? Come on Sam... a city thats practically made of the lore, and real asshat angels actually killing their fans? What are the odds-!' Sam sighed, then nodded at the paper.

'I think the morgue would be a good place to start.'

* * *

_'So... they just dropped dead-?'_

The man nodded, pulling the body of the newest casualty, Freddie McEwan, out for the big ass "FBI" The man sighed now, then said. 'I knew Freddie, son of a patient; he was perfectly healthy young man.' Sam nodded, then asked. 'May we-?' The man nodded, then backed off, going into the other room.

Sam was staring at Freddie, confused. None of this was making sense. But then... Angelus Urbs did have a srtange reputation. The place itself wasn't haunted... but things happened that no one could explain, which was probably why angels started to be blamed and God knew what else.

This town was hiding a secret... a big one at that...

_'Hey- what's that-?'_

Sam looked down now at where Dean was frowning at, then he pulled up a magnifying glass and looked down, then went.

_'Everywhere you go in this freaking town, it's angel, angel, angel! God I need a beer...'_

Sam sighed, then pushed him aside and looked down, frowning himself at the little symbol over his heart. It looked like-

'We need Cas.'

* * *

When Cas arrived, he looked at the little Enochian sigil and frowned. 'What?' Sam asked as he saw Castiels exression. Cas shook his head, backing of abit. 'I don't... know.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'A sigil you don't know-?' Castiel scowled, then said. 'This is old. Older than me... before I was created.' The brothers stared, then Sam asked. 'Like, Lucifer old?' Castiel nodded, then frowned. 'I've never seen one of them before. It's... strange. Almost-' his eyes widened, then he vanished, making Dean throw up his arms in annoyance.

But Sam was staring at the little symbol.

He was right- there was a mystery surrounding this infamous town.

And it wasn't angelic...

* * *

**And so, here we have it! Our newest little story with big twists. Heating up already next chapter. Up later on! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Victoria&Cheryl

Cas didn't return that night, and the boys, having found no more leads on the extremely strange deaths, crashed into a motel.

Sam sighed, staring at the ceiling. This case was doing his head in. What did all the guys have in common except their ages and sigil-? It was connected to the angels, these deaths, for sure...

But why-? And the fact they were all found in the same motel-

Sam sat up, making Dean frown. 'What's up with you Sherlock?' Sam laughed, getting up. 'Come on, chop chop.'

* * *

_'Now... why wouldn't the police look at the CCTV tapes around that area?'_

Dean frowned now as Sam told him to drive to the motel where the murders had took place Now he understood. 'You think somethings interfering?' Sam nodded. 'Whatever this thing is, it's clever and covering up its tracks with ease. CCTV is easy to forget about if you're getting busy.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry?' Sam chuckled, then said. 'Same motel, similar ages... sigils. Sounds like a woman's involved if you ask me.' Dean laughed now, then said. 'This case is sounding more and more interesting now.'

Sam sighed. 'Could be a ghost. We found no sulfur.' Dean nodded, then said. 'The sigils?' Sam went quiet, thinking now.

None of this made any sense at all.

Fingers crossed the tapes were still there.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes as he heard Dean knock out the guard who had the tapes. He went in now, stepping over the unconscious body and said, 'I thought I said lure him out, not knock him out.' Dean shrugged, then sat on the seat, looking through a pile of tapes.

'Bingo.' He grinned, then pulled one out and stuck it in the player.

Dean had nodded of, and Sam was nearly nodding too when he saw the activity on the screen, he prodded Dean, and they watched as a young woman came onto the screen, her arms around Freddies neck, kissing each other furiously.

Sam chuckled as the pair shut the door behind them, then turned to Dean in his seat. 'And there we are. Like I said. One woman, check.' Dean nodded, then said. 'She was hot. I wouldn't mind getting killed by her-' but then he frowned at the screen and his eyes widened as another girl came marching up to the door, vanished, then reappeared with the first girl slammed against the wall, and it was clear they were yelling at each other.

'Bitchfight or what?' Dean said as one of the girls vanished, and then the other did.

Sam sighed, that had confirmed it-

They were dealing with angels for sure.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sat in the diner, talking about their next move of luring the angel out... somehow.

_'May I get you anything else?'_

The boys looked up now to see a girl of about twenty two with long dark brown hair to nearly her waist and bronze eyes. Dean found himself grinning- the girl was extremely pretty with her soft smile.

Sam smiled too, then said. 'We're good thanks.' the girl laughed. 'Oh then.' then turned away.

Dean grinned at his brother. 'I'm liking this place now.' Sam sighed, then shook his head. Then froze as he looked back at the waitress, going. 'Uh Dean-?'

'What?'

'That was the-'

Dean looked up now, then realized- the girl who had slammed the other against the wall...

An angel.

Dean grinned now, then called to her. 'Excuse me!' The girl came over with a notepad, smiling again. 'Changed your mind?' Dean chuckled. 'I'll have a slice of apple pie please.' she wrote it down, and Dean piped up with. 'Oh! And a helping of deep fried wings and a halo slush.'

The girl gasped, then backed off, her eyes widening and going. 'How do you-?' Sam raised an eyebrow. If she was the murderer, she was being extremely cutesy about it, and the shock was genuine in her eyes, which made him say quietly so no one else heard. 'These murders... why.'

The girl shook her head and said, eyes wide. 'It wasn't me! It was-!'

'That's it, blame someone else.'

The girl scowled, and Sams glass of water shattered, making Dean get up a little as he said in a dangerous voice. 'Try it sweetheart.' The girl smirked, then Dean coughed, his eyes wide and he choked out. 'Fine! Stop!' The girl now sat down next to Sam, tying her hair back and said. 'Look- I'm trying to have a life here, so butt out you bastards!'

Dean laughed, rubbing his throat. 'Who's the other girl we saw on the CCTV when you both angeled up. The girl shrugged, and Sam saw her name card- Victoria.

He chuckled. 'Fine then Vic, we'll see you later.' Victoria raised an eyebrow, then turned away.

Sam sighed now, then said. 'She's not the killer, I can sense it.' Dean snorted, then said bitterly. 'Well she's a bitch anyway.' Sam sighed, then said. 'We need answers from her. I for one want to know about that sigil.'

Dean grinned. 'Angel waitresses... whatever next (!)'

* * *

They waited until Victoria was the only one left in the diner as she packed up, then set their trap. As she walked outside, flames sprang up around her and she turned to the boys, scowling. 'What the hell you stupid, freaking idiots!'

Sam scoffed, then said. 'Who's the other girl.' Victoria shrugged, 'No idea.' Dean laughed now. 'You can stay here if you want.'

Victoria raised an eyebrow, then walked forwards to the edge of the flames, smirking at Dean. 'Oh really-?' she raised a hand and snapped her fingers, making shock run through the brothers as the flames vanished.

She was an angel.

How did she do that-?

Victoria laughed now, then said mockingly. 'You don't know what you're dealing with right? This-' she looked down at the residue holy oil. 'Won't work on me.'

Sam frowned. 'You're an angel!' Victoria raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'Oh am I sweetie?' then she vanished.

Dean stood there, then said seriously.

'Where the hell is Cas-!'

* * *

By the next evening, and they found nothing of a Victoria living in the town. Well, no one knew her anyway. And the motel room had been handed to Freddie and his mysterious angel for the night, so no name there. It looked like the trail of this angel was going cold again, but they weren't prepared to give up so soon.

Dean was almost pulling his hair out waiting for Cas, who hadn't showed up yet. It was unlike him.

Sam sighed, then picked up his laptop saying. 'I'm heading back.' Dean nodded, then chucked him the keys as he was staying for a bit longer to try for Cas.

Sam lay on the bed, eyes closed and thinking.

This- these angels. Victoria had been able to get out of the fire... which was impossible. What was she-?

_'You could just ask me.'_

Sam sat up with a jolt to face Victoria herself, and by the sounds of it-

'You can read minds-?'

Victoria shrugged, folding her arms. 'Not very often. Depends on the person and how their train of thought is set out.' Sam raised an eyebrow as she sat on the end of the bed, then said with a frown. 'Why do you want to kill me?' but Sam was very slowly reaching under his pillow where he kept the angel blade handy in case of something like this.

Sam laughed, then said. 'How did you get out the fire? And what the hell are you?' Victoria smirked, then cocked her head. 'Steady on Big Boy, that sounded almost "hot"' Sam watched as the girl stood up, then put a hand on his chest, pushing him down onto the bed, but as she went to kiss him, he yanked his hand out and caught her in the chest with the blade, pushing her away as she screamed.

He stood up and stared at the girl on the floor, mixed emotions- she didn't seem that bad... but he sighed as he pulled the blade out of her chest, staring at the wing imprints on the floor, then frowned- they were much, much bigger than usual.

Different kind of angel was correct.

* * *

Dean was bored, staring at the table when someone sat down opposite. He looked up to see a pretty young woman with brown hair so dark, it was almost black. Her eyes were a coppery color, and the smile on her lips made Dean go. 'Hello.'

The girl grinned, then said. 'You looked a little lonely without your friend.' Dean laughed. 'Well, I'm not now.' The girl chuckled, then said. 'Cheryl.' Dean smiled. 'Dean.'

Ten minuets later, and Dean was pushing Cheryl onto the motel bed, kissing her as she pulled his top of and kissing his neck, then said quietly. 'I hear you've been looking for me Dean?'

Dean realized in shock now, then pushed her off. Cheryl stood up, then pulled her top back on saying. 'Really think your brothers safe home alone?' Dean growled, then reached behind him, pulling the blade out and stabbing the angel before she had chance to react. She screamed, glowing with a dark gold light this time, then fell to the floor, but Dean was already grabbing the blade out of her body and running back to their room.

* * *

_'Sam!' _He yelled, pounding the door. It opened within a second, and he sighed in relief when he saw his brother without a scratch on him, but Sam raised an eyebrow at the lipstick on his brothers neck, then realized with a laugh. 'You got pounced on?' Dean shrugged, then walked in. Sam turned and looked at the body of Victoria, then froze.

'Dean-?' He said, grabbing the blade and raising it again. 'I killed that girl, she was there, I swear it.' Dean nodded, then said. 'What the hell are these things-?'

_'You two are pissing me off now-!'_

They both found themselves pinned against the wall now, Victoria stood before them with a scowl on her beautiful face. Sam just said. 'But I-?' Victoria yelled now at Sam, looking furious and gesturing at her pure white long shirt with gold patters on-;now with a hole in it -

_'You ruined my new shirt you girl haired prick!'_

The brothers stared in shock as Cheryl appeared now, and Sam recognized her from the footage as the on who was snogging the face of Freddie McEwan, and then killed him it now seemed. But it didn't make sense now...

But... if they weren't angels...

What were they-?


	3. Wings Of The Past

The boys stared at the pair of angels, demons or whatever they were, then the door opened and a woman a tad older than the pair walked in and scowled.

_'Victoria! Cheryl! What the hell are you two doing-!'_

The girls scowled now, then Victoria laughed. 'We were only playing with them!' The woman rolled her amber eyes, her dark blonde hair swishing as she stepped forwards and pulled the girls out of the room, making then brothers crash to the floor, but were on their feet immediately as the older woman stepped in and sighed.

'I apologize. My daughters don't like rules much.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Daughters-?' the woman looked hardly older than her... children. Now she said quietly. 'Sam and Dean Winchester correct?' Dean frowned. 'How do you-?'

The woman waved a hand, then said. 'Look, I'll explain. Just...' she rolled her eyes again now, then yelled. 'Cheryl! Leave him alone now!'

Castiel appeared and glared at the woman. 'It's forbidden.' He nearly growled as he straightened up. The woman cocked her head, then said. 'Castiel?' He nodded, then said quietly. 'What are-'

_'Oh lookie! An angel (!)'_

Victoria was back in the room, and was staring at the angel with a sour expression. Castiel growled, then Dean said to her. 'How the hell did you get out the fire? And survive being stabbed.'

Victoria shrugged. 'I'm an angel.'

_'No you're not.'_

The brothers looked at Cas now, who just said. 'You're Nephilims.' Sam and Dean looked blank now. Sam had heard the term from somewhere, but...

'_What the hell's a Nephilim?'_

Victoria raised an eyebrow as Castiel said. 'Half human... half angel.'

Now the brothers understood. But-? Dean frowned. 'How can you get half?' But Sam just said. 'The offspring of a human woman and angel... I remember now.'

Dean gaped, then said. 'Some chick got it off with an angel-?' he smirked at Cas. 'Yeah right (!)' The woman raised an eyebrow. 'Umm... proof here-?' They looked at her now, understanding as Dean said. 'You screwed an angel?' He smirked and said. 'Was it "Heavenly?"' The woman scoffed, then said. 'Hot as Hell, actually.'

_'Jeez mom! Save the kinky talk for another time!'_

Cheryl appeared now, ams folded next to her sister, and Castiel said. 'Nephilims are dangerous. Nothing can kill them... and they rage out of control all the time.' Cheryl snorted. 'The only time I get out if control is in bed thanks- the guy doesn't usually live to tell the tale.'

Castiel scowled and said. 'Your kind-'

_'"Your kind-!"' _Who the fuck to you think you are you-!'

Victoria growled and made him vanish. Dean scowled. 'Bring him back now!' Victoria smirked, then tilted her head. 'Make me sweetheart.' Sam sighed now, then said. 'Please?' Victoria stared at him for a second, then groaned, making Cas appear again and he said. 'You're all extinct. Wiped out by the Great Flood.'

Victoria rolled her eyes, then Cheryl said. 'Sweetie... you're such a buzz-kill.' Dean smirked. 'You didn't think that when you we getting it on with me.' Cheryl rolled her eyes this time and said. 'Well... I _was _planning on just taking out your soul... but sure whenever you're ready.' She winked at the bed and Dean rolled his eyes- Cheryl was way too confident for an angel. Or Nephilim thing.

The older woman sighed now, then said. 'I sincerely apologize for these twos actions, and assure you they won't bother you anymore.' Sam nodded. 'Thank you.' but as she turned away, he asked curiously. 'How old are you exactly?' The woman chuckled. 'My names Emily, and I'm older than you can imagine.' The she walked out, letting her two daughters glare at the pair for a start, then vanish.

Sam stood there in silence, then said quietly. 'Nephilims? Cas... could you-?' but when they looked, he was gone.

Dean threw up his arms, then snarled.

_'Angels!'_

_

* * *

_

Victoria was lying in bed now, staring at the wall opposite. It had been a while since she had been called "Nephilim"

'Hey Vic-'

She turned over now to see her sister Cheryl sat there. Victoria sat up, then said quietly. 'What.' Cheryl sighed. 'I'm sorry.' Victoria raised an eyebrow, and Cheryl now said. 'For daring you to do that guy. I forgot.' Victoria rolled her eyes now, then said flatly. 'So?'

Cheryl sighed. 'I know you, remember. Little Miss Vir-'

_'Shut up.'_

Cheryl chuckled, then said. 'Hey- nothing wrong with never sleeping with a guy. Man you're strong. I remember dad saying-' but she cut off now as she saw her little sister look down. Cheryl sighed, then stood up going. 'You're such a wuss Vic!' Victoria scowled, then said quietly. 'Says the 400 year old slag.' Cheryl snarled, then leaped for her sister, but she vanished and reappeared downstairs next to her mother who just said. 'Hello Vicky.' As if nothing had happened.

But that was life... she was 395, and her sister 400... their father was an angel and mother a human...

Family (!)

* * *

Sam had been combing the internet for anything he could find on Nephilims now, and not alot was turning up. Elusive creatures was right.

Then he frowned at a link and clicked it and grinned. 'Bingo.' he said to a dozing Dean, who opened an eye and listened as Sam read-

_"Nephilim, the half human half angel offspring of an angel and mortal woman.' he sighed, unable to believe it, then continued. 'When fallen angel Samyaza and his group of rebel angels were banished or fled from Heaven, they suduced the mortal women, producing monsterous "giants" called Nephilim. For years the Nephilim raged, desroying everything in their path with no way to stop them, as mortal weapons caused them no damage. God commanded his son-' Sam snorted. 'Gabriel, to take the post of leading the war against the monsters or "Biters" At first, it was a victory, and the Archangel descimated the rebal clan of angels and their monsterous children. But then a bigger tide rose, creating death everywhere. They started to lose the battle._

_Finally, God sent down angel Uriel to warn Noah and commanded him to build an ark in which he and his family and two of every animal could get to safety while he created a flood that would last fourty days and fourty nights and wipe the monsters out- which succeeded. The Nephilim are a forbidden practice amoung the the Kingdom of Heaven and for all angels. The Nephilim are all but extinct in the modern day."_

Dean was quiet, then he said.

'Then if these really are Nephilim... we are in serious trouble.'

* * *

**Oh! I should have mentioned the fact this is a version of my bigass story Help! My daddy is an archangel! So if you've read that... you'll have a gist on what Nephils are- and who daddy is lmao! But he's not gonna be appearing in this one. Reviews much loved! X Nic**


End file.
